A need exists for a rugged and reliable fluid measuring device to measure accurately and continuously flowing density of fluid samples for fluids coming from a wellbore.
A need exists for a fluid measuring device to continuously measure volume of fluid samples for fluids coming from a pipeline.
A need exists for a fluid measuring device with a conical section mount that is self-centered and self-aligned.
A need exists for a fluid measuring device with a detachable and re-attachable area ratio changer allowing for replacement and maintenance without affecting the alignment of the conical section mount within the hollow body.
A need exists for a fluid measuring device that has a temperature port for recording temperature at an optimal location proximate the pressure measurement ports without disrupting fluid flow.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.